My Last Moment With You
by alyaJackson
Summary: The story of percy as a famous movie star who got cancer... and try to live his last moment with things he always wanted to do with his loved ones. can he succeed on his mission? will he make it through the unbearable pain? read up my new story! this is my second story. checkout my first one : we never knew our last chance. Thank you feel free to leave a review and ideas! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my second story... Enjoy!**

** Percy Jackson a famous movie star. He is a teenage boy that seems happy, but inside he was crushed.. he never gets to feel what its like to be a normal teenager... Then, one day everything changed... although he may not live long enough to enjoy his life, he is determined to make this short moment unforgettable. **

Percy's Pov

So, my dad, Poseidon Jackson is my manager.. you know being an artist you have got to have a manager... I don't really know how to describe him. He hasn't been much of a dad to me... When i was 7 i lived with my mom. She took care of me and she at the time i didn't know who my dad was... Until that day mom suddenly collapes at her office, after that everything changed. She was diagnose with brain cancer or something they called hematoma or something... (go figure..;P)

After she died, my dad who i never knew who was suddenly came claimed i am to be his son... Now 10 years later i grew up with him, well not exactly with him all by my side because he's always super busy! He doesn't really cared what i did when i was a kid.. I always wanted to be on TV. "Gosh! if i knew how that feels i wouldn't have gone to that audition.."

I was accepted to play a small role in a TV show and thats where it all started... I got more popular and more requests on TV shows, movies and modelling! Well, i thought that it would be fun to be a movie star. But you guess it, i was totally wrong! since then my life had been like an old man who owns lots of buissness and got like super busy...

I always wanted to get out of that miserable life i've been through. A few weeks ago, i was at the shooting set for my new upcoming movie, its called Percy Jackson & The Sea Of Monsters... So it happened when we were shooting. We includes my friends who got a role in the movie. It was a break moment when you get a time out to rest or eat or reading your script.

I was reading my script with Annabeth, my partney who is also my so-not-to-be-called-friend. I don't know why she hates my guts so much... While i was reading my script, my head just suddenly feel a throub of headache, i thought it was just a normal headache. Its been nagging me for a while until that day. My head hurts so much that i actually fainted. The crews sent me to the hospital and that when my life changed.

I was diagnose with a brain cancer, stage 3, the doctors said i probably got it from my mom and i might not live long enough to get old if i

didn't get a proper medication. My dad was furious, he blamed my mom for the fact that i have cancer...I talked back to him, i said," it wasn't mom's fault she got me and herself the cancer! You don't know her! Don't you dare said anything like that to my mother ever again!" and with that i stormed out of my hospital room, took a cab straight to my apartment... yes i have my own apartment even though i'm just 17 years old.. i'm matured and i can take care of myself. The night everything changed the way i wanted it to be, well except for the fact that i' going to die soon...soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter for this story, forgive me if there is something wrong with the spelling and grammar. I'm not very good at them.**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

So this is how my freedom started.

PERCY'S POV

I was at the shooting set for my new upcoming movie in Long Island,New York. I was shooting a part which includes me to fight some people using a sword, and of course the sword was a fake one. Duhh... FEWIIITTT! the whistle sounded. "Its break time!" shout one of the crews

~Break Time~

Can't wait for the next scene! this is where i get to kiss Annabeth.

"Hey, can't wait to kiss you.." I asked her with a wide grin on my face.

"Yeah, can't wait to punch you in the face Jackson"

"Gosh don't be so rude Annabeth. You know you love me. hahaha" i chuckled slightly waiting for her answer to my jokes.

"Don't be such a seaweed brain. Seaweed brain!" she just called me seaweed brain? is that a nickname?

"Seaweed brain? did you just nicknamed me? wow, thank you i actually love it, and now for your nickname i will call you Wise Girl! Yes Wise girl! it suits you perfectly."

"Yeah, whatever seaweed brain.." she muttered and walked to sit on her chair.

I sit on my chair and read through my scripts when suddenly my head starts to hurt like hell. I ignored the headache because, well its just a normal headache or a migraine. I've been barely able to sleep this days. After a few minutes reading through my script, the female crew called me.

"Percy, its time." The break was over, we had to continue to shoot our next scene.

"Yeah, a minute... Urghh!" Before i was able to finish my words to the crew my headache suddenly had gotten worst. I stumbled to the ground and drifted into darkness.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I looked at Percy when he suddenly groaned in pain and stumbled to his feet, i though he was playing around until he fainted.

"Oh my god! Percy! somebody help me out here! Percy Jackson's emergency! " I was panicked for a while, he looked just fine awhile back there. Maybe he hadn't enough sleep last night.

Luckily a crew worker called the ambulance and Poseidon, Percy's father and his manager.

My thought was interrupted when a female medic had asked me to get into the ambulance to sign something. Without thinking i followed her into the back of the ambulance.

I sat next to where Percy was lying, oh my god, his face... its so pale. Whats wrong with him? My mind thought. Then i heard a groan, it was Percy. He's waking up.

"Heyy, Percy are you okay?" i asked him with a soft voice. He seems confused and in pain.

"Wh.. what happened? Where am i ?" He asked. His voices shows that he is a lot of pain. He sounded like someone just hit him in the head with a big rock.

"You're in an ambulance. We're on our way to the hospital. Do you remember what happened?"

"Huh? Yeahh... i think i fainted cause my head hurts like hell. Did you call my dad? "

"Yes you fainted back there. You got me worried seaweed brain! and yes i already asked my manager to call your dad, he's on his way to the hospital"

"Ok, oh and Annabeth... thanks for coming with me, i hated hospitals and the doctors. No offence guys." he said to the female medic who was working on him.

Later when we arrived at the hospital. Percy was brought to the MRI room. Its where they scan his head to find out if there is a problem or something.

I sat on the waiting chair provided at the waiting hall, after a while, Percy's father came. He looked so worried that i actually surprised by his actions. I mean, i never knew Poseidon ever cared about his son. All this time, i barely even see Percy and his dad together, even ever talk to his dad.

"Where is he? wheres my son?" he sounded so worried i kindda felt sorry for him.

"Mr. Jackson, Percy's fine.. the doctor is checking up on him right now. Don't worry Mr. Jackson, i think he will be fine." I tried to assured him that Percy was fine, maybe he was just tired or something.

"Yes... yes maybe he's just tired or something. Nothing serious right?" Poseidon asked me.

"I.. I don't really know sir, is there something you want to tell me?" I asked him. I felt like he had something to talked about something that scares him.

"Percy.. i was scared. I was scared that he might have gotten _it _from her mother... i ..." What was he talking about _IT ?_

__"Mr. Jackson... what was _IT _that you scared of?" My minds starts to think some weird things.

"Percy's mother.. She had cancer, its called hematoma or a brain cancer. She...she died when Percy was young. Since then, i took care of him." he explained it to me.

"So, what does Percy's mother has to do with this?" i asked Percy's dad.

"you don'r understand. When he was little, shortly after his mom died. Percy has a few symptoms of hematoma. He has nose bleeds and headache, at first i thought it was just normal, but i bring him to the hospital for a check-up. The doctor told me, it a an early sign for hematoma, but he told me not to worried. Its just a few symptoms, it might be something else, like denque for instant. After a while the nosebleeds and the headache just gone. He no longer has it. I'm worried that he might have the same cancer as his mother did."

Oh my god! i was so shocked that i couldn't say anything. Percy might have cancer. Cancer is fatal, that means he's going to die like his mother did. No, He can't have cancer! I haven't got to...

I haven't got to what Annabeth!? I asked myself.

Then i sat next to Mr. Jackson waiting for the doctor to finish examine Percy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! even though my story is stupid and has a lot of errors i will keep trying to finish it, please leave a review!**

**enjoy!**

****NO ONE'S pov

Annabeth and Poseidon waited for a half an hour. Then a man in a white uniform got out of the examination room where they put Percy.

"Percy Jackson's family" The doctor asked them. Annabeth and Poseidon stood up. "Yes, i'm Percy's father... this is his friend. What is wrong with him doctor?"

"Mr Jackson, i'm Will Solace, Percy's doctor. I actually got both good and bad new for you. I'm sorry but i'm allowed to break the news to the patient's family only."

The doctor had meant Annabeth. "No! i wanna know whats wrong with him, Percy is.. he' my boyfriend!" Annabeth blurted out. She blushed at her own words.

Poseidon seemed shocked, he never knew they were a couple. Percy hadn't talk to him lately since he's been busy.

"Is it true Mr. Jackson?" Dr. Will asked Poseidon.

"Yes, Yes.. its true.." he told the doctor. "i guess.." he mumbled.

"here's the bad news. I's sorry to tell you, Percy has cancer. The good news is, the cancer is still early to kill him. Well maybe strong enough to make him feel sick. He is in stage 2. Normally patients in stage 2 had survived with proper medication and chemo treatment ofcourse."

Poseidon and Annabeth gasped at the doctor's statement.

"No! No! he couldn't have get it from his mother! Not cancer! No!" Poseidon screamed.

while Annabeth keep mutters words. "No, he can't have it. He can't die. Not yet... Not before i... i... "

"I'll leave you two for now, i had to get to work. Percy will be put in the ward, you can ask the nurse where the put him. I sorry for the bad news." the doctor said with pity for both of them.

* * *

Percy's Pov

I wake up on a bed. White sheet and white pillow case. Must be the hospital, i thought.

The room was smaller compared to my apartment bedroom. but atleast i don't have to share.. I needed privacy.

Suddenly, the door opened. Enters my dad and... Annabeth!

I was shocked and excited to see her, i didn't think she would wait here. I blushed a bit seeing her beautiful face. But when i looked at her eyes, her shining, sparkling gray eyes. I saw despair and sadness. Whats wrong? I wanted to asked but my dad cut me off.

"Percy! how are you feeling son? Are you feeling sick? Is the headache gone?" Woah! whats with my dad... Is everything alright here? Why are they looking at me as if i'm about to die right away?

"Yeah... dad. I feel fine and the headache slowed a bit i think. Is there anything i need to know dad? Annabeth? Whats wrong? Why are you two looking at me like that?" i saked them, clearly confused.

Then, Annabeth whispered to my dad. "He doesn't know yet. is he?".

"Know what? Tell me! Dad, whats wrong with me?" I asked them, slightly angered by their obvious whispering.

Poseidon cleared his throat. "Percy, my son. I have a bad news to tell you. Do you remember your mother? Sally was sick, she has cancer. brain cancer to be exact, and now you got the cancer from her Percy. I'm so sorry.. This is your mother's fault!" My dad explained to me.

I was shocked. I stayed silent. Then i thought what my dad says, he blames my mom for the cancer she had and the caner that i had gotten. " No one blames for my mother for anything that wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault she had cancer and died of cancer. It was never her fault the cancer got to me!" i got mad at my dad. How could he blames my mom for this.

**There you go. The next chapter will be coming!**


	4. Chapter 5

**hey guy, this is the new chapter, in know i said i'll update in 2 weeks but today i have some free times.**

**Enjoy!**

Percy's POV

"You have no right to say that to my mom! You don't know her, you wasn't even there when she died!" I get up of the hospital bed plucked the IV out of my arm and stormed out of the room. Leaving my dad and Annabeth.

The mark where my IV injection was bleeding a bit. I wiped it with the hospital gown. People were staring at me, i just walked faster get a cab and asked him to drop me off at my apartment. "7060 Hollywood Blvd 8th Floor Los Angeles, CA 90028. USA " It was my apartment. Since i've always been busy and dad hadn't much time for me. I rented my own apartment. Its easier that way than seeing my dad in an awkward moments.

The taxi dropped me off at the front building. I asked for his phone number to pay him the next time. Since i was wearing nothing except for the hospital gown. But he just insisted that it was fine, he said it was a pleasure having a famous actor ridinng his cab. I thanked him and leave him with my signature, its the least i could gave him. Luckily he didn't asked me anything about the hospital gown i'm wearing.

I got up to my apartment floor, i had to asked the doorman to open my door since i left everything at the hospital. Someone will pick it up. I sighed. So, i have cancer. What am i going to do? Am i going to die? I plooped my tired body onto my bed. Great! now the headache is coming back. I got up and swallowed a few pills and get back to my bed. I drifted to a slowly coming darknest.

Annabeth's POV

Percy just left after he tlked back to his father. I felt sorry for him, knowing that he has cancer was hard enough and hearing his own father blames someone he loved the most was also hard. Percy, where would he go? He stormed out wearing nothing but the hospital gown! What if paparazzis take a picture of him? They would stop at nothing to get what they want.

Poseidon just stood there. Not knowing what to do. He broke his son's heart when he needed him most. I felt sorry for the guy to, but it was his fault for saying that. 'Wow, i never thought Seaweed Brain could be so sensitive.' I thought. But again i Thought, who wouldn't be upset if someone talks bad about your mother.

"What have i done? I shouldn't have said that. Its true, i've never been there when he needed me, when Sally needed me. Please Annabeth. You have to help me find him. He's sick he can't be alone anymore, i promise i'll take care of him. I'll be there when he needs me. Please!" Poseidon suddenly begged me to help him.

I couldn't say no. Deep in my heart, i wanted to help Percy to. I think i like him but he's just to slow to notice anything, he must have think i hated him. Well the way i treated him, anyone might have thought of that to.

"Yes" I stammers. "I'll help you, he needs help and from what i see. You have to apologise to him about his mother... you know. Now does Percy usually go somewhere when he's upset?"

" I... I don't know. Oh god what kind of dad am i?" He said in frustated to himself.

"Thats ok, Mr. Jackson. You just have to be there for him more next time. ok? Now, maybe we can check his apartment of does he libes with you?" i ask him.

"Yes, i will. Percy lives alone. He rents an apartment of his own. I know where it is. You want me to drive you there of i'll just text you his address?"

"Uhh, Mr. Jackson. Thats ok i think you should just text me his address and i'll go and check out on him later. You should go see him now. I don't want to be distracting your moments. I'll go now, goodbye and goodluck." i said to him. I didn't want to meddle their father-son moments. I'll check him up later or tomorrow since the shooting is canceled for a week because of Percy. I'm so grateful for that, i needed some time for myself to not just work.

Poseidon's POV

I drive to Percy's apartment. I arrived at the front building and walk inside, the doorman smiled and said that Percy just arrived in a hospital gown, he just laughs and went back to his work. I took the elevator up to his floor and open his door using the key, he had left at the hospital. The sound of my heart pumping had actually shutten of the sound of the door creaking. I was thinking hard not knowing what to say to my son.

"Percy? Its me, dad." I called out for his name. No voice. I started to panic a bit. What if he collapes again or hurt. I pushed away the negative thinking i had. I called for him again. No one. I searches the apartment, no one in the kitchen,no one in the living room, no one in the bathroom and the two bedroom across the kitchen. There is 3 bedroom, two were empty but the rooms were well organised. It means this left one is Percy's room.

I enters the room slowly. I perked at the door, seeing Percy's limped form on the bed. He must be sleeping. I walk in slow pace to his side. I patted his hair and his brow slowly. Its been a long time since i've done this to him. No wonder he never talks much to me, it must have felt awkward. "I'm sorry son, i never meant to blamed her for all of this. You were right, i never been there when you needed me most in your lives. I'm sorry, but i'm going to make it right from this moment. I'll get back your love and your trust on me again. I'll make it happen for you. i'll take care of you. I love you son." I whispered. I stared at him sleeping face, he looked so much like me. His hair, his eyes, everything except for his nose and his mouth. Their looks just like Sally's. Ohh, Sally, i'm sorry for never being there for you and Percy when you guys needed me. I promise you, i'll take care of our son. I love you. I'm sorry i left.


End file.
